


Afraid to be alone again, I hate this//Is there somebody who could//Help me, it's like the walls are caving in....

by flickawhip



Series: Obsessed And Loved - PsychoWolf [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Obsessive!Mickie and her SheWolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie finally finds love.





	Afraid to be alone again, I hate this//Is there somebody who could//Help me, it's like the walls are caving in....

The fallout is quick and painful, Trish pushes Mickie away time and again until the woman breaks, screaming and crying even as she’s shut into her room. Fliss watches silently, waiting until she’s sure the way is clear and seeking the girl out. She hates how sad Mickie is and tries so hard to comfort her, console her. She’s still crying even when Fliss moves to hug her, holding her tightly and stroking her hair until her friends found her and dragged her away, ignoring both woman’s soft protests.

From that day Mickie sought out Fliss’ company, she wanted her, she had sensed some kind of care and love there and she wanted it, she needed it, she was hurting, although she found it easier to let her guard down around Fliss, making it seem almost as if she was playing it up... Fliss’ attention was soft and caring and Mickie loved every second, even as she fell apart. 

It had taken several days for the two to be properly alone, locked away safely, nobody able to interrupt them. 

“How are you?”

The question seems innocent until Mickie starts to sob, all but throwing herself into Fliss’ arms, needing the comfort and too hurt to speak any more for a while, her broken side showing fully at last, Fliss pulling her closer and stroking her hair and back even as she nestled her face into Fliss’ neck. 

“She hates me! She doesn’t want me because I’m ugly and annoying and I’m just the worst!”

Mickie’s tears are coming hard and fast and Fliss emits a soft noise of frustration, her voice low and soft. 

“Mickie don’t even think about yourself that way! Your gorgeous and amazing, any girl would be lucky to have you.”

“Any girl?”

The words are whimpered, broken and hurting and desperate for some kindness. 

“Any girl....”

Fliss repeats the words softly. 

“Can we cuddle?” 

The words are meek, soft even as Mickie let her head rest on Fliss’ shoulder, soaking up the warmth and love Fliss is giving, needing every second of it. Fliss had smiled softly, nodding and picking Mickie up to take her to the sofa in her locker room, tucking Mickie against her lightly. Mickie cuddled in closer, accepting the softness of the way Fliss stroked her hair, her fingers tracing idily against Fliss’ thigh. 

“I loved her so much...”

The confession is weak and Mickie seems almost embarrassed to say the words, her tears slowly stopping, Mickie doing her best to hide how she was still sore hearted and needed more. She had tried soon after to kiss Fliss, trying desperately to grind into her even as Fliss stopped her, her voice soft. 

“Mickie... darling.... you really shouldn’t be having sex right now... we shouldn’t be doing this yet... it’s too soon...”

Mickie cries again then, sure that she is ugly and unwanted, crying intensely, her hands and arms flying everywhere, hands tugging at her hair and gripping desperately at Fliss’ shirt as she cried into her chest, Fliss quick to capture her hands against her shirt, taking her hands to stop her tearing her own hair out with frustration. 

“Let it out Mickie.... it’s okay.... I’m here...”

She repeats the words time and again even as Mickie calms, finally letting out everything she’s bottled up. It’s the first time Mickie feels safe and respected. 

Mickie begins, slowly, to ask Fliss out with her, careful to make it sound like it’s just friendship. 

“Can you come to the movies with me...”

Fliss is quick to agree to the requests, the words soon becoming....

“Lets go get something to eat...”

Mickie is still scared of rejection and Fliss can’t help but agree, slowly beginning to be charmed by how tender-hearted the other woman is, even if she’s worried for her. Mickie begins to cling to Fliss, hanging around her backstage and seeking her out. Fliss understands her, she knows what she must be feeling... she just gets her, she gets how she feels and loves her anyway. Mickie starts to find a balance again, Fliss’ care for her taking away some of the rough edges, restoring a little sanity with her warmth and care, not once letting people too close. 

When they are out Mickie likes to get hugs, Fliss happy to let her have them. Mickie acts like a child when they eat together, her legs swinging from the barstool Fliss always helps her onto, Fliss smiling even as she watches, warming to the softer side. 

People begin to notice that Mickie’s mood changes around Fliss, changing from whatever mood she’s in to happy. She can be, and has been, plotting something malicious to do to someone else, her smile bright when Fliss enters a room. She tends to seem almost like a happy little puppy finding it’s owner again. 

Fliss eventually makes her move, asking Mickie out properly, taking her time and smiling when Mickie agrees, kissing her cheek softly. Mickie is quick to show off to Trish, smiling even as she leans back into Fliss. 

“I found someone better... you really did me a favour Trish...”

Fliss can’t help her laugh, noting the startled look on Trish’s face even as she lets her fingers tangle with Mickie’s, her free arm around her waist even as she kisses her, flaunting it and smirking again as she leads Mickie away. 

Fliss does try to take things slowly, terrified of hurting Mickie, but she can’t stop the other woman. Mickie had fallen fast and hard and was not waiting any longer once they were an item, she had taken her time with dating already, now she wanted everything. 

The first time they are intimate, Fliss gentle with Mickie even as she takes her, a hand at her hip, lips against her jawline, fingers working deep inside Mickie, drawing a soft squeal when Mickie finally finds a release, Mickie cries, openly. 

It happens several times when they are intimate and Fliss finds that her heart melts at the words that follow. 

“I’m just so.... happy....”

Sometimes it becomes something else. 

“I’m so glad you love me so much...”

Either confession is treated like it means the world, Fliss quick to curl around her, kissing her tears from her cheeks and stroking her hair. She adores her ‘Little Psycho’ and she makes sure Mickie knows it. 

Mickie takes to saying the same thing a lot, often out of nowhere. 

“I love you.”

Every time she gets the same, sweet reply. 

“I love you too, darling.”

Trish’s words still hurt Mickie sometimes, the words ‘nobody will ever stay with you, you psycho’ ring in her ears and she tends to be found curled into a corner of whatever room she’s in, sobbing weakly, hands clenched over her ears as if to stop someone speaking. Fliss is always quick to comfort her, pulling her closer, stroking her hair and easing her into a space where she feels comfortable enough to let her hands drop from her ears and hair, resting in her lap, Fliss always taking one hand in her own as she speaks softly, reassuringly. 

“Baby... I’m not going anywhere... I love you...”

“But I’m a psycho...”

“Yeah, so? You’re my psycho... and I won’t let you go, I love you, Mickie James... I will always love you.”

Mickie always requires extra affection when the voices hit, accepting cuddles and kisses, content to sit in Fliss’ lap, head resting against her shoulder, Fliss stroking her hair, Fliss’ lips at her hairline, the softly murmured ‘Mine’ every so often laying claim to her even as the words and voices try to crowd in, Fliss knowing her own can over-ride them and using it powerfully. 

Trish’s name is never spoken in the house and Fliss is careful never to let Mickie hear the name unless she has to, squeezing Mickie’s hand when she does hear it, a reminder she is not alone now. Mickie admits late in the relationship she may be a little obsessed with Fliss, gaining herself a smile. 

“I know Baby...”

Fliss’ voice is almost teasing. 

“Maybe I’m a little obsessed with you too...”

Fliss may have been the first to like her back, but she’s staying and that is all Mickie needs.


End file.
